Escaping Italy
by alongwaygone
Summary: Princess Isabella Swan has just witnessed her mother's death. What will happen when she has to find her father and start a new?
1. Prologue and Introductions

**Prologue:**

My feet moved to the beat of the pelting rain. My throat was dry, my clothes were wet and my chest was on fire but I would not and could not stop. The biting wind went through my skin to my bones. My ankle was like an anchor caught in the sand…almost impossible to move.

"_You look so gorgeous honey! The perfect dress for this perfect night... Remember, Head held high, smile and enjoy yourself." I took a deep breath and looked at my mother._

"_Thank you." She smiled and her mouth formed an 'O' of recognition._

"_I forgot the pin. One second Bella and we'll go out to the car." I watched her walk out and took a seat on my bed. The gloves were slightly itchy and the dress was way to poofy but it made my mother happy and I was the only heir after all…_

"_What are you doing here?" My mother's panicked voice drifted through my bedroom door. There was a loud sound like thunder and complete silence. My breath hitched and I stood slowly. I grabbed my lamp and walked to my doorway before peering out. I could see a shadow on the wall and my mother passed out in the hallway. There was a dark substance on the ground around her and I didn't have to think it to know. She was gone. I turned my head frantically searching for a way out. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. This couldn't be happening. A minute ago we were smiling at each other. My only escape was the window. I crossed my room quickly and looked out. About thirty feet…not too bad. I tore off the top layer of the dress skirt and tied it to the windowsill. As quietly as I could I began to scale my wall but my foot hit a potted plant and caused a crash on the pavement. I heard loud footsteps and dropped the rest of the way down before taking off. I would get away. I would live to tell her story…_

I couldn't tell the difference between my tears and the rain anymore. All I knew was I was getting closer to town.

I knew I had reached safety when the first waft of fresh bread hit my nose. No one would recognize me. Not like this. I thought about going to the cops but I just couldn't. Not yet. I walked to the first clothing shop I could find and checked my self for any money. Pulling my credit card out of my bra, I smiled and looked around.

Three hours, a new wardrobe, luggage set, and some cash later I was at the airport waiting for my flight. My only choice…the United States. Mom had always told me stories about my real father but I have yet to meet him. Maybe he'll take some pity on his abandoned daughter. If not, I could fend for myself…

**Chapter 1- Introductions:**

I took my seat and put my new iPod headphones in. I didn't like to spend a lot of money but music was my one exception…I had never been in a public plane before but riding first class didn't feel too different. I could care less. Today I was no longer Princess Isabella Marie Swan; I was just Bella Swan.

"You're pretty." I turned in my seat and came face to face with the cutest little girl I had ever seen. Her brown hair had red highlights and her green eyes looked straight through me. I smiled at her and was granted the pleasure of hers. We talked most of the plane ride and her mother, Elizabeth, just gave me cheerful glances once and a while. I would wink at her and the tease the little girl, whose name I had found out was Renesme, about silly things. When the flight landed I felt torn. I didn't want to say goodbye but I gave the girl a hug and exited. The look on her face as she watched me leave pained me to no end…

The flight from New York to Seattle was a little less entertaining and I found myself missing Renesme's warmth. Her carefree nature made me reminisce on my childhood that I should have been forgetting. I looked around at all the business people in their suits and skirts with their shiny laptops and that at my converse and jeans. Maybe I had gone a little TOO casual…

Luggage was a mess but luckily nothing was lost. I probably looked like a madwoman the way my foot was tapping impatiently and I kept checking the time. I didn't know why I was still panicked; I may have gone into a state of shock…

I took a deep breath and stepped outside.

"HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!" I ran back inside and scrambled for a coat. It was probably below thirty out there. I heard some snickers behind me and blushed. With a deep breath and some cotton warmth I stepped outside yet again.

"Forks." I told the cab driver. My mother hadn't given me full details about him but I still remember the one short conversation clearly.

_I stopped playing and stared at the ivory keys._

"_Honey, to practice, you have to play." I took a deep breath and looked in her eyes._

"_Can you tell me about my father?" Her eyes darted away and she became visibly nervous._

"_What about…Charlie?" I sighed. His name was Charlie. That was a good start._

"_Anything." She looked at me and I saw water brimming her eyes. _

"_He lives in Forks, Washington. In the United States." The look in her eyes told me that was the end of the conversation._

I sniffled and hid my face behind my hair. I was taught to not show emotion. Whether I just listened to my mother get murdered or not…

"Miss, we've reached Forks. Where do you wanna go?" The cabby's scratchy voice woke me with a start and I looked around. I hadn't realized how tired I was…I told him to pull in the gas station and wait for me. I stepped out of the car and took in my surroundings. It definitely wasn't Italy but I was ecstatic. I wasn't made t live that life. There was a welcome sign across the street that read "Welcome to Forks! Population 260!" I guess if there were only 260 people in this town maybe some one could give me an address to Charlie Swan.

The gas station was like any other gas station. Maybe a bit smaller if possible. The woman at the cash register regarded me with a smile so I approached her.

"Hi. Umm do you happen to know a Mr. Charlie Swan?" Her eyes widened and she gave me a once over. It was a bit disturbing but I chose not to say anything.

"Yes I do. He's the Chief of Police here. If you want, I can give you directions to the station?" I nodded and she wrote something on a piece of paper. I took it and waved goodbye. I gave the piece of paper to the cab driver and he nodded.

"Thanks. Here…keep the change. Sorry if I kept you out too late." I grabbed my entire luggage and took a deep breath. If anything, I'd just hitch a ride to a hotel.

"Here goes nothing…" I mumbled to myself.

The station was somewhat foreign to me but I made it look like I knew what I was doing. I set my luggage outside the door. Who would steal from in front of a police station anyway? I opened the door and the lady at the front desk looked up. Two things happened at once. Her eyes widened and the squinted. What did I do?

"Excuse me miss…can I help you?" I walked up to her and gave her a genuine smile. Well as genuine as I could at the moment and asked her if I could speak to Charlie Swan. Her Eyes darted to the side to what looked like a lounge and she started tapping her pen frantically. She was nervous. She stared at me for a long while and then hit a button on her desk. I expected big strong arm to wrap around mine a pull me out the door but heard her voice instead.

"Chief Swan?" I heard the clearing of a throat before my father's voice.

"Yes?"

"I have a girl by the name of…"

"What's your name sweetie?" I blushed.

"Bella." I knew she expected me to say my last name but I couldn't tell him…not like this.

"And your last name?" I bit my lip and thought quickly.

"Meyer."

"Her name is Bella Meyer, sir." I sighed in relief. I was a terrible liar. Always have been. I would never do it again.

"Okay, send her in." She nodded towards an oak wood door at the end of the hall. I gave her a small smile and slowly walked towards the door. Would he know it's me? Would he send me away? With a deep breath I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I turned the knob slowly and stepped inside. Without a word I looked at him. Something about his features changed. Maybe he notice my puffy eyes and lack of sleep or maybe it was something else…

"Renee?" That caught me off guard. He knew my name. The lady had just told him. Why did he call me my mo-…oh.

"No, it's not Renee." He blushed like I do and chuckled a little.

"Sorry about that…I was having a senior moment. I smiled. This was it. Like a band-aid…just tell him.

"You were close though." He dropped his pen. He didn't need explanation for that comment. It explained itself. He stood and strode to where I stood.

"You must be my daughter I'm guessing?" I nodded and looked down at my feet. I was seventeen years old yet I still acted twelve. We stood in silence for a while. Until he wrapped his arms around me and engulfed me in a hug. He got really close to my ear and whispered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I hugged him tighter before we both let go. He smiled really big and I could almost see the light bulb go off in his head.

"You lied about your name. In a police station. Are you a trouble maker?" I laughed because I couldn't help it. Of course he would notice that small detail at a moment like this.

"No sir." I gave him my best innocent smile and he patted my back.

"Of course you aren't. I have to be here for a while but Emmett is home if you want to go get settled in…" My eyebrows knotted.

"Emmett?"

"Your…umm…brother." My jaw hit the floor.

"Brother? How old is he?"

"Seventeen."

"Is he adopted?"

"No."

"When is his birthday?"

"August 10th." I closed my eyes and opened them again. Yep, I'm still here.

"I have a…twin?" Charlie looked anywhere but at me.

"I'll tell you the rest of the story later?" I took a deep breath and nodded. I don't think I could handle that right now.

"Umm where do you live?" He clapped his hands together.

"Oh I apologize. It's hard to remember little things like that when you are staring at your daughter." He hit his intercom and a young man walked in. He reminded me somewhat of a puppy and had shaggy blonde hair. He smiled and held his hand out.

"Seth."

"Bella." Charlie waited until we were finished and gave Seth some weird cop look or something.

"Can you please drive Bella over to my house? Tell Emmett I'll be home earlier today and that we are all eating together so don't go running of with Rosalie." Okay?" Seth nodded and I gave Charlie a quick hug before leaving the office.

After we got my entire luggage and I got settled in Seth's cruiser, something inside of me changed. I felt…home.

"So. Bella, what brings you here to the rainy town of Forks?" I turned to him and shrugged.

"Charlie." I've never been a talkative person so I wasn't surprised that's all I could say.

The house we pulled up to was a two stories and white. But not huge. There was a yellow jeep in the parking lot with some high school bumper sticker on the back. Seth grabbed my luggage and walked up to the door before knocking loudly. The music that had been blaring throughout the house was lowered quickly and someone shouted

"Come in!" Seth shrugged and opened the door. The inside matched the outside of the house. Old but classic. While I took in my surrounding I heard a booming voice.

"Seth! What's up man?" This guy talks way too loud then need I turned to face the guys saying hello and held out my hand.

"Hello. I'm Bella." Emmett stared at my hand and the looked at my face. At first he looked taken a back and I realized why. I felt like I was looking in a mirror. Accept I was a guy with muscles the size of a continent. (Okay, maybe not THAT big but this guy had to work out a lot.) He grabbed my hand slowly and we shook without our gazes wavering. It wasn't weird it was kind of normal.

"Emmett." Seth looked between us and noticed the similarities too.

"Whoa! Are you guys cousins or something?" I coughed.

"Something like that." Emmett cocked his head but I just shook my head slightly.

"Anyway, Charlie said he's coming home early tonight and that you guys are all having dinner together so don't go running off with Rose." Emmett laughed and I realized how much I liked his laugh.

"Will do."

**Okay so how do you like? Reviews please!**


	2. Savior

**Okay so when I began to think about it. I'm not from Italy so there won't be much about Italy ITSELF in this story. ALSO, the music I use will be music I know so lets just pretend Bella knows the, K? Anyway, on to the story…**

**Chapter 2-Savior:**

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

"Shit!" I looked towards my door and ran as fast as I could to lock it before Alice made it upstairs…the little pixie was fast.

"Don't even think about it!" She propped her foot in my door. I adjusted my glasses and stuck my hands in my pockets.

"What did I do now Alice?" The look she gave me told me what she was about to say was supposedly obvious. Too bad I'm not as good at common sense as I am at calculus.

"You, Mister, violated our new rule." She got really close to my face and whispered through her teeth.

"Do NOT even THINK about walking out of this house in those glasses Edward." I glared at her and shook my head.

"No Alice. Don't think you can fool me. Our agreement was if you didn't buy me anything else for one whole year I wouldn't wear my glasses." I looked down and pulled up my jeans.

"These, if I recall, are the socks you bought me last week because you insisted mine were too full of holes."

"Jerk."

"Pixie."

"Nerd."

"Thanks. I'll remember that."

"Whatever." She began to walk away.

"Good morning to you too!" She snorted and smiled at me while her face softened.

"You do know I'm only trying to help." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head.

"I know." Yeah…that's how our mornings usually go. Although something about today felt a little gloomier. I finished getting ready and made sure my homework was in perfect condition before running down the steps to my Volvo. Alice was already in the passenger seat so we took off towards Forks High School. Or as I like to call it…Hell, but I would never tell Alice this.

"Ed?"

"Yes?"

"Does something feel off about today?" Sometimes I wonder if she can read my mind **(See my pun there? Edward can usually read minds…hehehe. I guess I'm the only one who thinks I am funny.)**

"Why, yes, Alice. Something does." We rode the rest of the way in silence.

"Okay so I'll meet you at lunch, big brother?" I laughed and nodded.

"Always." We bumped fists and headed in our different directions.

"Hey Dorkward!" I groaned. What the hell did he want now?

"What do you want Newton?"

"Your sister. In my pants." I spun around and pushed him against the building.

"Don't talk about Alice. Ever." I though about spitting on him but didn't want to push my luck.

"Aww look at big, bad Eddie defending his sister's virtue. You really shouldn't have done that Eddie boy." Mike pulled his fist back but stopped in mid air.

"Mike. Hit my friend. I hit you. That's how this works." I held back a sigh of relief. I wasn't a coward. I just had a spotless record and a full ride to college. No chance I'm letting a scum like Mike Newton mess that up.

"Whatever Emmett." Newton got right next to my ear.

"I'll be right there as soon as your bodyguard isn't around to save you anymore." I glared as he walked away.

"Thanks Em."

"No problem Ed. Just…watch you back today, okay?" We did our secret handshake from elementary school and walked to our first period. Emmett might be a freaking body builder and the quarter back of our football team but he still had brains. I was about to discuss the new NCIS episode I watched last night before I actually got a good look at him. His eyes were sunken and he was looking a bit scruffy.

"What's wrong, man?" I peered at him through my glasses and pushed my shaggy hair out of my eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure. I just had this weird dream last night. It was about this girl I had never seen before and she was like some kind of girl version of me. Just with less muscles, boobs, and long hair. Anyway, she was running but staying still. I was telling her to run towards me but it's like she couldn't see or hear me. Creepiest thing ever. It kept me up all night man. Now I can't even shake this crappy mood I'm in." I gave him a sympathetic look before we rounded into the classroom. We took our seats before Jessica walked up and placed half of her body on the counter.

"Hey Emmett. What's up?" Again, I was invisible. But it was because of people like Jessica Stanley, that I'm thankful for it. Emmett groaned loud enough for her to hear.

"Jessica, please remove you chest from my breathing space. I'm a taken man." She stuck her bottom lip out trying to be sexy and stood up straight.

"Fine. But I'll be waiting as soon as that model wannabe of yours gets boring." She stomped back to her chair and plopped down. That girl had as much grace as a new born giraffe on ice. I chuckled as Emmett rubbed his forehead and fake gagged.

"One more year, dude. One more year." He smiled at me and we returned our gaze to the teacher starting her lecture.

After class I made my way to my locker. There was no mistaking it considering it had "PANSY NERD" Written across it in black spray paint. I placed my books inside and got my books for the next class. I didn't have Emmett this class but no biggie. I'm sure he didn't want AP Psychology anyway. I took the long way to class, which was my first mistake. My second mistake was earlier this morning when I defended my sister.

"Hey Ednerd. How's about we finish what we started earlier?" I knew what happened next even before I heard the four sets of cracking knuckles.

…………………..

"Mr. Cullen. You're late. That's not like you." I hid my face with my hair and apologized before taking my usual seat. This was another plus of being invisible. No questioning until lunch. When Emmett would most likely receive a month's detention…

…………………..

I could always skip lunch. They would come looking for me. Of course they would. Excuse? Don't have one.

"Yo! Eddie boy!"

"Crap." I muttered to myself.

"Perfect timing Emmett. Perfect freaking timing." I whispered

"What?"

"Nothing." I sighed. It didn't take long for him to notice the hair I purposely kept in front of my face.

"Ed?"

"Yeah." He poked my ribs.

"Ahh." I couldn't hold it back. He looked under my hair and punched the wall.

"WHO DID IT?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. Your ribs hurt and your eye is turning purple. It was Mike Newton wasn't it? I'll kick his ass." I pushed him against the wall despite the pain in my shoulder.

"No. You won't. Because you have a future that you need to keep intact, understand?" He wouldn't look in my eyes and I knew I couldn't change his mind.

"Emmett. You don't have to protect me. I can defend myself." I held my chin up and stared him in the eyes.

"It's time for lunch." I said. Emmett nodded and then something in him clicked.

"Yeah, let's get there. Rose is probably waiting for me." Rose. Of course.

"Emmett…"

"What? You didn't say Rose couldn't do anything." He took off jogging towards the cafeteria while I tried to keep up.

"Emmett!" I took a deep breath before going in and Rose was already standing up waiting to see my condition. I groaned and tried to hide my face.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?" I gave her a sheepish smile when I set my book bag down but it was too late. She was already seething.

"Who did it? Mike. Piece of crap." I haven't known Rose for too long but she had this protective thing about her that couldn't be deterred. Alice inspected my face to make sure I didn't need to go to the nurse or something. I looked up and everyone silenced.

"Ohh Miiike."

"Oh god." I muttered. Rose gave me a look and turned on her heel. Her four-inch heels clacked on the tile. She made her way to Newton's table with determination. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear that made his back stiffen. Emmett grabbed the table as hard as he could so he wouldn't interfere and just watched. Rose told the jerk to stand up so he did. He was smiling at her waiting, for what I suppose, would be what she had whispered in his ear. He was paying too much attention though. She put as much force as she could into her right knee and hit him straight in the jewels causing him to shrink to the ground in pain. I watched as she pointed fingers at the other boys and motioned to Newton that this would happen to them. They all went running.

"Mess with him again and I'll tear em off!" She spit in his face and kicked him in the side. She came back to our table. Grabbed Emmett's hand and the two left without a word.

"Edward. Are you sure you are okay?" I looked back at Alice and she had small tears in her eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine." I began to eat before she asked another question in a small voice.

"Why did he do it Edward?"

"Because I threw him against the building this morning." Her eyes widened and she hit the table.

"Why would you do that?" I could tell her the truth and say he was thinking purvey thoughts about her but I would rather not. Plus, she didn't deserve it.

"Because I'm stupid." She saw right through me but I already made up my mind.

"Whatever."

…………………..

"_We now interrupt information about overseas to take a look with Matheson in Tuscany Italy where an assassination has just occurred to Queen Renee Giordano." _I looked up at the television screen my history teacher's eyes were glued to.

"_The only news I have received is that there is no sign of Princess Isabella Giordano. Evidence says she escaped out of her bedroom window and hasn't been seen since. The murder happened around six last night before Miss Isabella's late birthday party. Also, signs lead to her disappearance from the country itself." _The teacher clicked off the television and I drifted away into dreamland. I wonder where she is now…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"So, Bella." Emmett and I were just sitting in the living room in silence. It was very awkward; I'm not going to lie.

"Emmett. Umm Do you play any sports?" I didn't want to say anything that Charlie told me so I figured let's start with the obvious. He laughed and nodded.

"I play football."

"That was kind of obvious wasn't it?"

"Yes." It was my turn to laugh. I leaned back against the couch and pulled my knees to my chest. I kept my thoughts from the previous couple nights.

"What's today?"

"Monday." Hmm. I could ask him about school.

"How's is your school?" He smiled then frowned.

"Usually good." I cocked my head to the side.

"It's my friend. Poor kid got a little roughed up today. He just, needs to be saved from himself and others. He's a great guy, don't get me wrong but he's such an easy target. Today, my Rosie had to kick a jerk in the nuts." I felt pity for this poor kid he was talking about.

"Are people really that mean?" His eyes pooped out of his head.

"Home schooled." I stated.

"Oh. And yeah…they really are that mean…" We heard a car pull into the driveway and the sound of a car door opening and shutting. Charlie came in with three boxes of pizza and set them on the counter. I raised my eyebrows and then looked at Emmett. He shrugged.

"I like food." I giggled and stood up.

"So, have you guys gotten acquainted?" Emmett and I shook our heads in perfect sync and then high-fived. Charlie rolled his eyes and grabbed some plates from the cupboard. I started memorizing the layout of the kitchen so I wouldn't have to ask many questions when I started cooking.

"Let's eat!" We all sat and served ourselves. The first ten minutes were spent in silence just looking at each other until Charlie cleared his throat. Emmett sat straight up. He was definitely ready for an explanation. One thing I can file away for my memory. Emmett doesn't like secrets.

"So, Emmett. Meet your twin sister." Charlie motioned to me and I nearly spit out my food. He's definitely a bold man. Emmett snapped his head to look straight at me.

"Did you know this?"

"Not until this afternoon."

"I see. You didn't tell me. Why?"

"I didn't know if I should." He mulled that over and shrugged. He was nervous though. Another thing. He doesn't like surprises. Like me.

"Charlie." I said. "How did this happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…why does Renee…have me and you have Emmett?" I had trouble saying have considering the circumstances. Emmett nodded and looked at Charlie.

"Yeah. That makes no sense. Aren't twins usually kept together?" Charlie sighed and set his food aside to lean his elbows on the table.

"Renee, your mother, was princess of Tuscany at that time. I had gone there on vacation one year and ran into her in a vintage magic shop. She was fascinated by all of it, I offered to show her how to do a few and we fell in love. She told me all about her hate for her life. We were young and foolish and somewhere along the road I realized I was just her taste of the real life… Anyway, I would visit her everyday and we would go off and explore. The night you two were most likely conceived would be the last night I was there. I won't go into details about that. When I returned home we were basically pen pals. Until…I got her last letter. She stated she was pregnant and that we could no longer be intertwined. She didn't want me to be a part of her royal life. We did meet once after that letter and that, Emmett, was when I met you. You were both a year old and she took a jet to Forks. We kept it very secretive and I went in to her in disguise. At first, I thought she was going to take you both home with her but before she left she looked me straight in the eye and told me I was to keep Emmett. Her exact words were 'something tells me Emmett is meant for something else. He's more like you, Charlie. Take him and raise him. Just don't tell him about this life.' Her face had pained me. She was so sad and there you sat Emmett, completely unaware of the fact that you wouldn't see your sister again. She also said that it was a backup plan if anything were to ever happen. She knew you would be safe, Emmett, if Bella ever need your help. Understand?" Emmett and I nodded with wide eyes. Charlie's eyes were watery but we both kept out mouths shut.

"Which brings us to your explanation Bella." I coughed and looked at both of them, controlling my tears.

"It's really hard to explain." I looked out of the window and saw my mother dancing in the rain with her genuine smile and the prettiest gown I had ever seen. She looked at me and winked before running into a younger Charlie's arms. He laughed and kissed while they danced in the rain. I felt the tear roll down my cheek before I could stop it and hurried to wipe it away but the damage was done. They had both seen.

"What happened Bella?" Emmett rubbed circles on my back. Charlie just saw right through me.

"She's gone.." I sobbed and leaned into Emmett's shoulder. I realized what I had done and tried to pull away before I ruined his shirt but he kissed the top of my head and held me there. Again. Charlie didn't need explanation. He just waited patiently for me to let it all out. I controlled myself for the moment and put on my mask.

"She was…killed…two nights ago. I didn't see the killer but I heard him. I escaped out of my bedroom window. I ran until I reached the town and then I left. I couldn't stay there." Emmett inhaled quickly and Charlie put his hand on his forehead before standing up and leaving the kitchen. I looked up at Emmett.

"I didn't mean to make him upset but he wanted to know…" Emmett just shook his head.

"You did nothing wrong." He tried to smile but how could he smile when he had just learned all of this information.

"I'm sorry Emmett." He knew what I was apologizing for and we just sat there for a while. Listening to the rain.

**Thanks for the reviews! I love getting them and they encourage me to write faster! Thanks for all of the support. Hope you like it. And ideas are ALWAYS welcome.**


	3. Who are you?

**Chapter 3 First day**

**Chapter Play list: Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls (Kind of cliché but it fits if you think about it.)**

"Okay, so, the towels are in the hall closet and the bathroom is just down the hall there. My room is too and Charlie is downstairs if you need anything." I felt so stupid. Here I was sitting on this bed in silence while Emmett tried to comfort me.

"Thanks, Em." He stopped babbling.

"You called me Em." My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, if that's one of those personal things…" He held up a hand to dismiss my apology.

"No. I just thought…"

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I mean, it's got to be tough going through all of this and now your forced to live here in Forks, with your buffoon of a twin brother and your policeman father. I just though you wouldn't really care for me that much." I wanted to smack him. How dare he call him self a buffoon.

"You're not a buffoon. And there is no way I would ever not like you, Emmett." I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I was glad to have this moment. It's like we were making memories together already.

"Oh, and I'm guessing you're starting school tomorrow. Charlie called earlier at work and because the school has a population of about a hundred it doesn't take long to enter one student." He laughed and I groaned. Sitting down beside me, he continued.

"It won't be so bad. Plus, you'll already have at least one friend." He gave me a goofy smile and I just chuckled.

"I'm sure it will be great. My first day." He stuck his hand out and it took me a minute to realize he wanted me to bump his fist.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Eh. You'll learn." I playfully slapped him on the arm and grabbed my bathroom stuff.

"I'm going to take a shower." He nodded and I made my way to the bathroom. I took a deep breath and looked around me. Small…very small.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Oh my gosh! What happened sweetheart!" My mother, Esme, ran down our stairs to check my face.

"He was being an idiot." Alice muttered before stomping away.

"Carlisle! I need you to come look at your son!" My father trotted down the stairs and stopped to study me.

"Anything hurt?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Ribs, eye."

"Do you need an x-ray?" I laughed.

"Not really."

"Okay." My mom gave him an incredulous look.

"That's it, Carlisle? Ugh. You're no help to me." She bumped him out of the way with her hip and went to get an ice pack. I groaned and sat down on the sofa. I love my mother to death but sometimes it's just too much.

"She's just doing her job, son."

"I know. I just hate it when she worries over me like this." He nodded and went back up to his study. My mom came back and set the ice pack over my eye gently. I knew what she wanted to ask.

"Yes, mother?" She gave me a look and put my ankles on her lap.

"How did this happen, Edward?" I shrugged.

"It really was nothing, mom. Please don't worry about it?" She looked in my eyes and pursed her lips.

"Fine."

"Thank you." She smiled and played with my hair. It felt like she was counting each strand. Memorizing the different colors.

"You need a haircut soon." She stated.

"I suppose."

"You like it this way." It wasn't a question.

"Sometimes. It won't matter if I cut it, though. There still won't be a way to control it." I laughed and adjusted the ice pack again. She started to hum one of my piano pieces and before I knew it, I was asleep on the couch. I heard her mumble a sentence before I was out like a light.

"You are so much more than they give you credit for, Edward."

"Edwarrrd. Eddddwaaarrd? Big brother?" I sat up straight and regretted it immediately.

"Ow." Alice held back a snicker and I leaned my head back down on the headrest.

"What do you want, Alice?" She didn't say anything. She just stared at me before turning and going upstairs. I knew what that meant though so I pulled myself up and climbed the stairs. I scoffed at myself. I had a black eye and hurting ribs yet I was carrying my ass upstairs to make my sister happy. I hope god looks at this when I want to get through the pearly gates.

"Alice?" I asked as I reached her bedroom door.

"Sit." She ordered. I went over to her bed and sat down.

"What is this about Alice?" She glared at me.

"Shut up. Did I say you could talk? No. I didn't. Look, if you won't wear contacts, you are definitely wearing nicer clothes." I groaned.

"Alice. What happened today has nothing to do with my social status." I set my jaw and stared her down but there was something different in the look she gave me than usual.

"Edward. I'm not asking you to change yourself. Don't you know what it's like to watch people beat you down a little more everyday? I can't take it anymore. This isn't about my happiness though, this is about you."

"Alice, I'm sorry." Now she was mad.

"Don't apologize! That's the first step. Stop apologizing for shit that isn't your fault!" She stomped to her closet and came back out with a bag. I gave her a look before looking inside. I was expecting a designer whatever but it was actually just a fitted black shirt with some new jeans. I looked up again to make sure she wasn't pranking me and pulled the contents out. She smiled when she saw this.

"I though, maybe, if I started out with small changes I could build it up?" I stood and gave her a hug.

"You really are the best sister ever." She hugged me tighter and kissed me on the cheek.

"Go get a good nights sleep and make sure you wear that tomorrow. Also, your eye isn't really colored. Just a little red." I gave her my crooked smile and left the room.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Morning Bells!"

"Good morning, Em. Where's Charlie?"

"Work."

"Already?"

"Yep." I laughed and took a bite out of the toast he offered. I chewed slowly, mulling over how to ask my next question. I had been a little anxious last night and thinking about today.

"Em?" He looked up from his sports magazine and set it aside.

"Yes?" I cleared my throat and leaned my elbows on the counter.

"So, I know since you're the quarterback of the team and such you must be pretty popular, right?" He though about it and nodded sheepishly.

"Okay. Well, my question is…what are we going to tell people about us?" He blinked once and then stared at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are we just going to tell anyone who asks that I'm your long, lost twin sister?"

"Oh. That. Well, considering you are spot on, anyone who doesn't matter to me, doesn't have to know." I smiled.

"I like the way you think." He glanced at the clock and stood up.

"Time to hits the road." I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's do this."

"Mrs. Cope?" The older lady behind the counter looked up at Emmett.

"Yes Emmett?" Emmett pulled me around in front of him.

"I would like you to meet my sister, Bella. She's going to need a schedule and a map, please." I could tell she wanted to ask a lot of questions but Emmett wasn't going to let her. I smiled up at him. She handed me my packet and the papers I had to get signed.

"Welcome to Forks, Bella." I nodded and followed Emmett outside.

"Thanks for saving me in there." I said. He winked.

"It'll probably get worse than that today but just remember. It's no one's business unless I want it to be. Okay?" I nodded and he took my schedule.

"Hey, you have my first period!"

"Thank god. I was scared I was going to have to find it by myself." I said motioning to the building.

"Well, get on my back and we'll be on our way!"

"Get on your back?"

"Yep, c'mon. I don't got all day." He winked and I jumped up on his back. He walked us all the way to our first period just a minute before the bell rang and I blushed when everyone turned to look at us. I quickly jumped off of his back and gave the teacher the paper that she had to sign.

"Okay, Bella. Please take a seat up there with Mr. Cullen." I nodded and looked where she was pointing. The empty seat was next to the only kid that wasn't turned around and staring at me like a new species. I sighed in relief. I set my books down on the table gently and sat down.

"Hello." The guys back stiffened and for a second I though he was mad until he turned his face towards me. My breath hitched. He was gorgeous. His black tee shirt clung nicely to his chest and he had the prettiest color eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down at the table to regain some composure.

"Hi." He said. His voice sounded like velvet. I smiled and looked back up with my hand out.

"Bella."

"Edward." We shook and it felt like each nerve in my hand was going haywire. When we let go I had to turn towards the teacher. I found myself peeking over at him every couple of moments though. His fingers would move against the wood sometimes like he was playing the piano. I looked over at Emmett sometimes too and he would give me encouraging smiles. During the last ten minutes of class, the teacher gave us free time to talk. I was expecting to just wait it out but Edward tapped my shoulder lightly.

"So, um, how do you know Emmett?" I kept my lips locked. I didn't know if I should tell Edward or not. He didn't seem like a bad guy but it was up to Emmett. As if on queue, Emmett walked up and kneeled in front of our table.

"Yo, Eddie, what's up man?" They did this weird handshake then turned to me. I saw Edward give Emmett some weird look and Emmett nodded.

"Bella, I see you've met my best friend Eddie boy here." I nodded. Emmett turned towards Edward.

"Uh, I'll tell everyone at the lunch table today, okay?" Edward's eyebrows knotted in a silent question in which Emmett shook his head furiously.

"No. Definitely not that." Edward sighed and smiled. The bell rang and we all stood. I looked down at my paper to see where I had to go next. Emmett peeked at it and shook his head.

"Sorry, Bells. I don't have that class. I think Eddie does though." I peeked up at Edward and handed him my schedule. I watched his eyes trail over everything before he nodded.

"She has every class with me except fourth. Alice has that class though so she should be good." I looked at Emmett for explanation.

"Alice is Edward's sister."

"Oh." I smiled.

I trailed next to Edward silently on the way to second but was stopped when some guy pinned me against the wall.

"Well, look what we have here. New digs." Edward hadn't seen and was still walking away. I thought about shouting but I didn't want to look like some girl in distress.

"Digs? Isn't that what dogs do? Guess that explains a lot doesn't it?" I heard a couple guys make taunting noises towards their friend and I tried to walk around him but his arms were creating a cage around my head.

"You think you're pretty smart don't you?" I looked around and realized the halls were empty. I was going to be late. I glared up at this vile human being.

"Yes, actually I do. Let me go."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be late." I was using my princess glare. The one that everyone obeys? Yeah, that one. It sounds cheesy but I'm serious. Works every time. He moved one arm and I darted out before walking away as fast as I could.

"Bella? It's nice you could join us." I blushed. The teacher gave me a look.

"I'm sorry, I got lost." He nodded and pointed to my seat. Again, the only open seat was next to Edward for which I was grateful. I sat and he turned to me.

"I'm so sorry. I was thinking about one of my homework assignments. I should have been keeping a closer eye on you. It's easy to get lost." I though about telling him that I was actually stopped but he already felt bad enough.

"No, it wasn't your fault." I smiled and started taking down the notes.

"Corn?" I looked over at the corn and shook my head.

"No thank you." I've never been super picky about what I ate or how I ate it but this was ridiculous. With my tray in hand, I looked around the cafeteria. Emmett was already sitting down and he waved me over. All was fine except for one small dilemma.

"Hey, It's new girl!" I groaned not him again. He stood in front of me blocking my view of the table.

"How about you come join me at my table?" I tried to give him a polite smile because at least he was asking somewhat nicely.

"I'm sorry. I already have a seat with Emmett." He made a face that I wanted to slap off.

"He has girlfriend, you know." I almost choked. Did people think I liked Emmett like that?

"Yes, I do know. What does that have to do with being his friend?" I pointed to a random corner so he would turn his head then walked away. I'm surprised that actually worked.

"Dumb ass." I muttered when I sat down. Emmett looked mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked. His eyes jumped out of his sockets.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? That jerk was putting a move on you, wasn't he?" I thought about it. Why would anyone put a 'move' on me? And what does that even mean?

"No. Just chill. No biggie. He's stupid anyway." I winked and nibbled my food. It was disgusting. I'm definitely bringing my food to school from now on.

"Hey Em." A girl that resembled somewhat of a pixie stated.

"Hey Alice, Edward."

"Yo, what's up man?" I still couldn't get over that voice.

"Nothing much." I watched Edward and admired him a little more. I just now realized he wears glasses but he just makes them look good.

"Where's Rose?" Emmett asked.

"She got held up in class for cursing at Jessica. She should be here in a second though." The girl who, I guess was named Alice, said. Emmett must have forgotten I didn't really know Alice for a second because he sat up straight in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Bells. Alice, this is Bella." I stuck my hand out and she shook it warily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said. She smiled then and nodded. There was a loud thump next to Emmett so I turned and almost did a double take. The woman sitting next to Emmett, who must be Rose, was absolutely stunning. She had long wavy, blond hair and what looked like violet eyes. Her skin was flawless and she wore five inch heels. I then took another look at Alice and Emmett and realized this whole table was flawless. Not a single blemish or hair out of place. Besides, Edward's but something told me it was out of his control, for which I was happy. I realized how much I loved his hair. Rosalie was explaining what happened in class, to Emmett, when she caught me in her peripheral vision.

"Oh, Hello. And your name is?" I was a bit caught off guard that she was talking to me but smiled and stuck out my hand.

"Bella."

"Rosalie." We all listened to her finish the story and then it was silent. Emmett's queue.

"Well, everyone. You have all met Bella." I didn't know how he was going to say it and I was scared they wouldn't accept me but I took a deep breath and stared straight ahead.

"She's my sister." Alice gasped. Edward grabbed some of his hair and Rosalie just stared at me. She wanted to know more. Mental note: Rosalie likes details.

"We are twins." No one made a sound. I just stared at the wall waiting for this moment to be over so we could move on. I was tired of all these introductions and new customs. I found myself missing the one of two things that always made me feel at home in Italy…Jasper.

"Well, this is odd." Alice looked at me so I looked at her. She smiled and began bouncing in her seat. Rose and Edward smiled too and Emmett just winked.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." I heard the double meaning in those words and looked up at him. If only Jasper was here to enjoy all of these people with me.

"_Ahhh!" I heard the sound of glass breaking and claws scratching tile behind me. Jasper was here and Mrs. Muff was chasing him. I whipped around and braced myself for impact. My little five-year-old body hung onto Mrs. Muff's collar as if my life depended on it while jasper stood on the playroom coffee table._

"_What did you do now Jasper?" I asked. He blushed slightly and pushed some hair out of his eyes before pulling a bone out and throwing it to my dog._

"_I brought it for her but I had forgotten about it until she started chasing me." I laughed and let the poor animal go back to her lazing around and helped Jasper down. _

The castle playroom was like a wonderland for us and we would spend hours fighting imaginary wars and saving princesses from castles…

"Bella?" I jumped out of my seat.

"The bell rang." I blushed.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Okay." I stood and threw my tray away. Too bad I would most likely never see my best friend again.

**Okay so I know the Jasper thing was a little unexpected but I couldn't leave him out for too long. Reviews=love.**


	4. How did you find me?

**Oh my gosh, guys! I'm so sorry to make you wait this long but I've just been so busy! Day by day I would add another couple sentences until today I finally got some time to sit down and do this. Hope you like! And thanks for all of the adds and reviews!**

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you usually do after school?" He mulled it over before his face lit up.

"I hang out with Rose and the gang." I gave him a side-glance.

"Why aren't you doing that now?" His eyebrows knotted before he propped his head on his hand.

"Bella, I've known these guys since preschool. I just now met you. We have a lot of catching up to do so who cares if I miss a couple days with the people I've been around forever." I sighed and feel back on to my back. Blowing a piece of hair off my face.

"Did Charlie ever tell you about mom?"

"Once. The conversation only lasted a whopping three minutes though. Most of which was spent in silence." He was smiling but I could tell it hurt. I wanted to curl up and cry but I couldn't. She was in a better place now…she never liked the castle anyway.

"_Someday, I will get out of this godforsaken place!" I heard my mother seethe._

"_Calm down Miss Renee."_

"_No, don't tell me to calm down, Aro. There is only so much I can handle and I definitely cannot handle my daughter being photographed while she is outside playing! We need our privacy and we need…real!" I stayed hidden behind the curtain. _

"_It's been a rough day but tomorrow will be better, my dear." She glared at him and stomped her foot._

"_No! I don't care if it's better. I want consistency and a suburban lawn where Bella can kick a soccer ball around or something. I hate this!" She began to sob and leaned her head against my uncle's shoulder. Aro patted her head and whispered encouragements in her ear._

"_Someday, Renee, you will have everything you ever wanted." She sniffled and composed herself._

"_Thank you brother. I will be down shortly." I heard his footsteps and kept my breathing quiet. _

"Bella?" It was my turn to look at Emmett.

"Yes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but…did you have any friends?" I smiled.

"One." His eyes widened.

"One?" I laughed at his surprised expression.

"It was hard to be friends with someone like me. You had to not care about getting asked questions and photographed on a regular basis. Jasper didn't care. He actually made use of it and made people laugh."

"Jasper? Is that the kid?"

"Yes. He was our chef's son. They had their own wing in our castle. We did schooling together and such." Emmett saw my expression sadden.

"Where is he now?" I sighed. This was the question I feared. How would my answer make me look?

"I haven't the slightest idea. Most likely at the castle. Looking for me."

"Can't you write him a letter? Why don't you want anyone to find you?" I sighed.

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason, Emmett?"

"Yes."

"It still doesn't make what I did, or am doing, right but maybe this happened because I was never cut out for that life. It's selfish and greedy of me but I'm enjoying being normal and I don't want to go back. What will I do if I get found? I don't know. All I know is I'm not going to go running back to that place at my own will." Emmett nodded. He probably thought I was a vile human being. Thinking of myself when my mother just died.

"I understand." He whispered. Those were the words I needed to hear at that moment.

"Thank you." I leaned my head on his shoulder and we stared up at the ceiling.

"What's the story of you and Rosalie?" I asked. He got this big cheesy grin on his face and I swear I saw his eye twinkle.

"I've known her since first grade when she moved here from New York. She was like a princess to me and wherever she went, I followed. I was only six years old but I had sworn I had found my soul mate. I never told her though but in the fifth grade she moved away again. I was heartbroken and I had changed. I started doing sports and competing in everything I could. I had this theory that she left because I wasn't good enough for her so maybe I could earn her pride. As if the gods answered my prayers, when I made the winning touchdown sophomore year, there she sat, in the bleachers with Alice and Jasper. I was stunned beyond belief and instead of high-fiving my team" He laughed.

"I ran all the way to where she was sitting, I leaned down and kissed her and all I said was 'I'm glad you're back'" I was smiling now too.

" I turned to walk away, embarrassed at what I had just done but she slapped me and told me if I was going to kiss her then kiss her right and we've been inseparable ever since." He looked straight into my eyes.

"I know she's the one. The one person I'm going to love for the rest of my life." He blushed now.

"This summer, we're going on a road trip before college. Just the two of us. I'm going to ask her to marry me as soon as we graduate." I sighed.

"You two have your very own fairy tale. It's beautiful." I let out a yawn and Emmett chuckled.

"I'm going to let you get some sleep. It's been a long day after all" He tucked me in and we bumped fists before he turned out the light and shut the door. Would my story have a happy ending?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ed?" I turned to my sister.

"Does my jacket match my tutu?" I coughed a little and nodded. She had this dream she would start a new trend and apparently…it's tutus.

"You look great, Alice. Like always." I gave her a smile and turned all of my attention back to the road.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Present."

"Bella Swan?" There was a moment of silence before Emmett ran in laughing with a blushing Bella behind him.

"I'm glad you two could join us." She lowered her head and turned an even darker shade of red.

"There wasn't anything to trip over!" Emmett chuckled. Bella sat down next to me and stuck her tongue out at him. I put my eyes back on the paper. I breathed in deeply and almost sighed. She smelled like fresh strawberries.

"Emmett Swan?"

"Present!" The teacher gave him a look for basically singing but he just shrugged and kept taunting the beautiful girl beside me. I didn't really talk to her yesterday but I really wanted to I just didn't really know what to say. She left me speechless. She just gave up and ignored him while turning to face me. I knew this was my chance.

"Hell-"

"Belllla! What's up lovely?" Mike freaking Newton. Her face turned to one of utter disgust, which made me feel a little better.

"What do you want, Jack ass?" Emmett's head had snapped up at the call of her name and he was busy staring a deep and painful hole in Newton's back. The guy put a hand to his chest faking hurt while he leaned in really close to her.

"Playing hard to get?" She chuckled menacingly.

"I believe playing hard to get is when someone has the intention of eventually giving up." He stood up straight and walked back to his desk and winked. She groaned and put her head in her hands. I wanted to rub her back or something to make her feel better but I refrained. She sighed again and I took that as my cue. I tapped her hand and took a deep breath. She turned towards me.

"Hey. He's a real jerk." She smiled and her eyes lit up. I smiled a little too and a piece of hair fell into my eyes. I tried to blow it away but it would budge. I sighed and shrugged. She giggled and I turned to look in her eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So, did you have a good second day?" Emmett was peering at me while I sat in the passenger seat.

"Yes. I really like it here." And Edward, I added in my head.

"What was that?" My breath hitched. Did I say that out loud?

"Uh, I really like it here?"

"Oh, okay, I couldn't hear you over the open window. I have to get my air conditioning fixed." I nodded. We pulled into the driveway and I saw the curtains twitch. That's weird.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any pets?" He gave me a crazy look.

"Um no. Why?" I just shrugged and got out of his jeep. I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Emmett's point of view:

I heard a shriek and a loud crash. I grabbed the closest metal object to me and ran to the house.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" I ran around the corner to see a smiling Bella on top of a guy who could have walked of a Calvin Klein poster. He had this surfer look about him but the way he talked told otherwise.

"Isabella, please remove your body from my stomach?" She giggled and stood up. I held out a hand to stand him up. I raised an eyebrow at Bella and her eyes lit up.

"This, Emmett, is Jasper." With a grin, I took his hand and shook it but all of a sudden Bella's face dropped below sea level.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She turned a look on Jasper.

"How did you find me?" He tapped his foot nervously and sat down on the couch.

"Lucky guess?"

"Bull, Jasper. How did you find me?" He shrugged and looked away. She sighed and sat down next to him. I took that as my cue to leave the room so I set the crowbar down and grabbed a glass of milk while discreetly listening in.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I looked over my best friend and smiled. He looked just how I would always remember him. Like a surfer who tripped into a time machine.

"Jazz?" He turned back towards me. I gave him a hug and we sat in silence for a while.

"How about we forget how you found me for a minute. Just tell me how you are, Jasper." He told me everything that had happened since I had left but each moment seemed to get a little tenser until he dropped the biggest bomb of all. Just when I thought my life was easier.

"Bella? Everyone thinks you did it." I almost choked and then I blacked out. How could this be happening?


	5. You have to die

**Oh gosh guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I love them and they make me feel better. Hopefully you will like this next chapter and of course, me and my cliffhangers. (:**

"What's wrong with her" I heard someone whisper.

"She probably went into shock. She's been through a lot." I heard another voice say. I blinked my eyes open and stared up at Emmett and Jasper. I felt the hardwood underneath me. I groaned and sat up slowly.

"What happened?" My voice was hoarse and Emmett lifted me onto the couch. How did I get off the couch? I asked myself.

"You fainted, Isabella." My full name hit me like a punch to the gut. I had been so used to Bells of Bella I had forgotten about my other life." I recovered and though through what happened before I fainted. When I remembered, I stayed silent.

"Why, Jasper? Why would they think I did it?" We debated for a while until I came to a conclusion.

"I guess I just have to go back and explain my side of the story." I sighed and tried to keep all emotion locked away. Emmett's head fell down into his palms and Jasper gave me a look of utter astonishment. Finally, the Jasper I knew and loved came out.

"Why the HELL would you do that?" Emmett's head snapped back up and he grinned.

"You're just going to give yourself up? Just like that? This is your chance to get away Bella!" I cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean, Jasper? This is a kingdom we are talking about! I can't just hide! They will eventually find me!" He stayed silent, staring.

"We'll talk about this more tomorrow. If I am correct, you have homework and sleep to get to. Don't let me stop you. He put his feet up on the coffee table and turned the television on. Just then I heard the gravel hitting the cruiser tires and groaned. I heard his boots and him turn the knob. He shut the door behind him and immediately stiffened.

"Please tell me that is not another long lost child?" I giggled and shook my head.

"Definitely no, Charlie. This is my best friend Jasper Whitlock." Charlie's head snapped up to take in Jasper.

"Whitlock?" I nodded slowly because Charlie's face had turned to complete seriousness.

"What's wrong, dad?" Charlie shook off his frown and gave a fake smile.

"Nothing, Bells. I ate at work so I think I'm going to hit the sack." I nodded and Emmett and I watched him go. I turned to Emmett.

"Is that normal?"

"Not at all." We shared a look and shrugged.

"Make yourself comfortable Jasper." I shouted behind me while I climbed the stairs. I sighed and leaned against the wall in the hallway. Emmett and Jasper made small talk and I let myself be tricked into being normal, yet again. Maybe Jasper was right?

* * *

"Dorkward!" That vile, Mike Newton's, voice broke through my reverie. I had been reading silently and looked up to see him pushing Edward against the wall. I slammed my book down and strode towards them.

"Is there a problem here, boys?" Edward gave me a sideways glance while his face turned purple from the amount of pressure on his neck. If I weren't in a public place right now I would tear Mike Newton apart limb from limb.

"Wouldn't you like to know Isabella?"

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" I was getting angry with this kid and right on time, here comes my…brother to my rescue.

"Mike, if you could so kindly remove your arm from my best friends throat and keep your wandering eyes to yourself, we can all move on." I blushed and they stared each other down for what felt like hours while Edward was dying of suffocation.

"You're going to kill him!" I yelled. Mike laughed and let go. I steadied Edward with my shoulder and flicked the dirt bag off.

"The pleasure's all mine, Bella!" He shouted.

"Ugh, I hate that guy!" My face was turning red with anger and I could feel the tears coming.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I laughed and nodded.

"I'm just angry." I turned back to Edward and he seemed to be a normal color again.

"Nurse?" I asked him. He gave me a look and shook his head.

"No. I'll be okay." I took a good look at him and finally realized what everyone else saw. When I looked at Edward, I saw nothing but beauty but with that aside right now, I saw the way his glasses were too big for his face and the nervous stance he held without realizing. I nodded and smiled.

"Ready for class?" All three of walked to class and for once, I felt whole. I had Jasper, Emmett…Edward. I blushed at the thought but no one noticed. Edward and I…Edward and Bella…it had a nice ring to it. I giggled which earned me funny looks but I just shrugged. They didn't have to know. I felt like some giddy schoolgirl, which in a sense I was but I felt happy. I took my seat next to Edward and figured this was my chance.

"So, I know we talk every now and then but I was wondering if you want to hang out sometime." His eyes almost popped out of their sockets and I wanted to go crawl in a corner and hide. He probably didn't care for me. That's why we don't talk much. The most surprising thing was the way his mouth turned up in a grin and I swear I saw his eyes twinkle.

"That would be…great." I nodded and turned back to the class work. Five seconds later he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I said.

"Uh, when?" I smiled and wrote down Friday, six. Of course he already knew the phone number and address, he was my brother's best friend so I didn't have to write that. I handed it to him discreetly and gave him a wink for fun. This was a first and there was no way I would half-ass it.

* * *

"Emmett. You're an idiot. You will catch pneumonia if you go swimming this weekend. It's November!" My brother scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm a manly man. The cold doesn't bother me." He started humming the tune of, 'Macho man' and I nearly choked on my water. Rose slapped him on the back of the head while Alice continued where he left off, this time in lyrics. I debated on joining in but settled for looking out of the window. I was just staring off into space when a movement caught my eye. I searched the area out side and caught a glimpse of blonde hair and then Jasper waving around frantically to get my attention. I gave him a funny look but he just waved it off. He was mouthing something but I couldn't read his lips. Eventually, my friends noticed I was doing something and turned to look at him. Rosalie raised and eyebrow and yawned. Emmett smiled and waved. Edward got this disappointed look on his face and Alice well she could catch flies. She bumped my shoulder to get my attention.

"Who's THAT?" I giggled because I could recognize that look on anyone.

"That's Jasper, he's an old friend" I leaned in a little closer and whispered

"And single." Her eyes lit up and she adjusted her shirt. I smiled and stood up.

"I should probably go see what he wants." I exited the cafeteria and looked behind me to realize everyone had come with me. I raised an eyebrow and they all pretended they hadn't seen. I gave Emmett a look and it clicked.

"Hey, uh, guys we should probably give them some privacy. Just in case." I shook my head and walked to Jasper.

"What is so important you had to come to my school?" He grinned and pointed to his head.

"I have a plan but it's going to be risky, involve money, and possibly jail time if we get caught. You in?" What. The. Hell…did he come up with?

"Jasper, please explain to me what you are thinking." He had bright eyes and it reminded me of when we were kids. He leaned in close as if there were people around.

"You have to die, Bella."

**Word to your mother,**

**Okay, so short chapter but thanks to all of your reviews I wanted you to get another little taste. A HUGE chapter will come soon but not yet and of course, the more reviews, the faster I write. Although I write fast anyway but you catch my drift. Plus, I may be starting another story but I might just wait until this one is done. Yes there will be an end sigh but that's a long way away so just forget that (: So yeah, reviews, yes or no to new story and well, more reviews (:**

**Peace (:**


	6. The new girl in town

**NEW CHAPTER! Woo hoo! I'm Alive! Haha. Sorry, I've been so busy with Thanksgiving and such but I made time for you guys (: Hope you like it.**

"Excuse me?"

"You don't literally have to die and really it kind of unsure but it's better than nothing…"

"God, Jazz, I should just give myself up!" I huffed and sat down in the grass

"Normally, that would be definitely the best thing to do but considering you are basically already the only suspect and there is so much evidence it's you against them."

"What do you mean so much evidence?" He bit his cheek and looked up at the sky. He wasn't talking. I hesitated.

"You don't…think I…"

"No! Of course not!" I let out a huff of relief. He sat down next to me.

"Good. Because I didn't."

"I think someone framed you, Bella." I looked up at him wide eyed. I felt like a child again. Who would want to frame me?

"Who would want to frame me?" I asked just as I thought it. He shrugged.

"I don't know but whoever it was did a damn good job of it." My eyebrows knotted together as I thought.

"Okay, just, give me the plan…" He smiled this time.

"Well, basically I was thinking there might be a possible way to…erase you're old identity. Since no one in Italy knew about your twin brother or Charlie they're the perfect cover up. You can keep your name. I mean it's not like 'Swan' is really original." I chuckled.

"And we can give you a new look and a story to tell anyone who inquires…"

"Wait, Jazz, what about you? I mean...are you going to erase your identity too?" He gave me a half smile and kissed me on the head

"Of course." He whispered.

"Okay so family, name, look, story. We can figure this all out later." I stood up and helped him up to.

"I should probably get back in there. School and all." Jasper nodded and kissed me on the forehead.

"It'll all work out. Trust me. I have friends in high places." He winked and took off back to his car. I opened the cafeteria door and for some reason I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. Edward looked up and smiled at me and I gave a small wave. When I took my seat next to Emmett again, I told him he would be filled in after school.

"Okay, I've got my notebook and Emmett is here and ready to listen."

"What about Charlie?" Jasper asked.

"Crap." I muttered.

"I guess we have to wait for him." I sighed. I wanted to get this over with but I didn't want to have to explain again to Charlie.

"He should be home soon, it's a Wednesday." I nodded and we sat around chatting for a while before we heard the cruiser pull into the driveway. Charlie was an understanding man and liked the need to know kind of basis. When I introduced him to Jasper he just shook his hand and walked away. Now he had to know a little more if this was going to work out.

"Well, hello kids. What's going on?" Emmett smiled really big and pointed to the chair for Charlie to sit. I shrugged and Jasper just stood there. Charlie hung up his belt and took a seat.

"Okay, bring it on. I'm a cop. I can take it." Here goes nothing I whispered in my head

* * *

Family: Alive- Charlie Swan, Emmett Swan and Grammy Swan. Deceased- Renee Swan

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Story: Birthday-September 13, 1992 **(AN: Bella's original birthday is September 13, 1989 but since I am writing this in 2009 she has to be 17.)**

Born in Forks general hospital, a twin to my brother Emmett, my mother left Emmett with my father Charlie and took me with her to phoenix. I lived there for 16 years until she…died in a horrible…car accident. I moved to Forks and am now living with my father and brother.

Yep. There's my new life. Pretty boring isn't it? I didn't have the heart to change my mother's name and Jasper wasn't kidding when he said he had friends in high places. The only flaw with this plan is if anyone I knew in Italy comes into contact with me my cover will be blown. Tomorrow I'm getting a makeover with Alice.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"I'm really thankful you're doing this with me. I never had many girl friends and we haven't talked much…" Alice looked over at me from the driver's seat.

"Oh, I'm so happy we get this time together! I just have this…feeling we're going to be great friends!" I smiled and looked back out the window again.

"Here we are!" She sang.

"Our first stop, the salon." Inside it was just like in the movies I had watched. A…feminine guy walked up to us and Alice explained what she wanted done to me. I said nothing. As long as I looked good I really didn't mind. It was like time passed in fast-forward until we were on our way home. I could barely see her over the pile of bags on my lap and my new choppy hair kept blowing in my face.

"This has been a great day, Bella! I'm so happy we got to bond like this. You know, truth is, I don't have to many girl friends either." She looked a little sad.

"Well, anyone who isn't your friend is missing out." She smiled and we pulled into my driveway. She helped me carry the bags inside. She hadn't noticed Jasper walk in to my room behind us and ran right into him when she turned around. They stood there for a minute just staring at each other. I had to look away because I felt like I was intruding on some private connection. Alice cleared her throat and blinked a couple times before mumbling a 'see you tomorrow Bella' and bolting out of my room. I glared at Jasper and he shrugged.

"Stop wooing my new best friend!" I whined. He chuckled and strode out of room.

"Jerk." I mumbled.

* * *

**FRIDAY 7 O'CLOCK:**

"You still haven't told me who this guy is and I would really like to know, Bella."

"Me too." Jasper and Emmett stared at me with unmoving expressions.

"Umm it's uh" I heard a knock at the door.

"He's here." I sang. I straightened my dress and opened the door. I looked up and almost fainted. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and loose tie with black slacks. He wasn't wearing his glasses and could have walked out of a magazine. He smiled but before I could say 'Let's go' Emmett stepped in between us.

"Yo! Eddie! What's up man? What's with the duds?" I cleared my throat and nudged my brother out of the way.

"Stop hogging my date!" I joked. Emmett's jaw dropped and Jasper just introduced himself.

"Okay, Edward. Let's go before I drown in Emmett's saliva." Edward chuckled and stepped out of the doorway to let me through.

"Bye Em." He said before shutting the door softly. He put an arm around my waist to open the car door for me.

"Thank you good sir." I joked.

"You're welcome madam."

"So, where are we heading?" I asked

"Well, I figured since you're new in town that I'll show you Port Angeles. You look beautiful by the way. I see you changed your hair. It looks great. But you always looked great." I blushed.

"You do too. I mean, not beautiful uh handsome…" He laughed and turned the radio on softly. When we stopped he went around and opened my door for me. We were stopped in a parking lot and there was a pier and a little Italian restaurant right next to it.

"La Bella Italiana." I stated. **(AN: Not sure it that works at all but for my sake just act like it does?)** He smiled.

"I though it fit." He held his elbow out so I looped mine through it.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The waitress asked. I picked up the innuendo in her voice as soon as it left that mouth of hers but Edward just kept staring at me and waved her off. She looked disappointed but held her own pretty good. I guess she gets rejected a lot.

* * *

"So here are your orders and I'll be back in a little while to check up on you." He nodded to wave her off while I glared at her back. I looked back at him and he had this quizzical look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you upset?" He said calmly. His voice alone was like a lullaby to my ears. Wow, how much more freaking cliché could I get?

" I'm not."

"Yes you are." I sighed. His eyes bore into mine drawing out my words.

"The waitress."

"Did she say something to you?" He frowned and I bit my lip.

"No. I…just don't like her." I blushed and preoccupied myself with food. We held easy conversation and I felt myself liking him more and more with every little detail he shared with me. Finally, I asked a question that had been on my mind all night.

"Edward, you're uh really…amazing" He smiled and looked down at the table for a second.

"So why hasn't any girl snatched you up by now?" He grimaced and took a sip of his Cola. With a shrug he looked out the window. When he looked back I took a moment to study his eyes without the obscurity of his glasses. This guy walked the halls everyday and no one even noticed how beautiful he really was.

"You have the prettiest eyes, you know." He nearly choked on his drink and gave me a small smile.

"You too."

"So, I guess this is where I take my leave of you." He turned to walk away but I grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around. I took a step forward and leaned into his ear.

"Actually, Edward, this is the part where you tell me you had a wonderful night and give me a kiss. It you want to be traditional at least." I winked. We were standing in front of…my house and with every minute we spent together I got more and more bold.

"Oh, is that so. Is this also the part where I say it would delight me to take you out again some time? Or that it would do me an honor to have you as my girlfriend?" I blushed and leaned in placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." He whispered. The porch light flicked off and went back on and I saw the curtains move. Edward didn't flinch.

"I don't think Emmett likes me being so close to his sister." He winked and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." I smiled and nodded. I ran inside the house and started doing this weird touchdown dance I had seen Emmett do one time.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I stopped to wave at my brother and Jasper before skipping upstairs. Then I was curious.

"Where is Charlie?" I shouted downstairs. Emmett had still been frozen in place and finally moved to stand at the foot of the stairs.

"He has to work overtime." He mumbled. I smiled and went in my room.

"Best night, ever." I whispered to myself. I took a shower and was mulling over what to wear for tomorrow. Edward. My…boyfriend? I had never had a boyfriend…

"Knock, Knock?" I kept towel drying my hair and turned to look at Jasper.

"What's up?"

"So, uh, you like that Edward guy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I do. And?" He smiled and shook his head.

"No it's great. I wanted to tell you I'm starting school on Monday…" I could tell he wanted to tell me something else.

"What, Jasper? Just tell me."

"The plans all done. We're good to go. Let's just hope you can keep up the façade of the twin sister who's mother died last month in a car accident in Phoenix Arizona." I winced with the talk of 'Mother' and 'Death' at the same time.

"Okay well thanks Jasper. This means a lot to me. And do you have your life down?"

"Yes. I'm your cousin." I raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just hope no one goes digging for our deep dark pasts, huh? I sighed. He nodded and we just stood in silence for a minute. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest.

"Ooh, is it hug time?" I laughed as Emmett wrapped his arms around both of us and rocked side to side.

"Can't you feel the love?" When that was done the boys excused themselves from my room and I shut off my bedroom light.

"No more Isabella Marie Swan." I sighed.

**Sighs I'm disappointed in myself. I probably could have done a lot better with the plot I had set up and this chapter didn't turn out how I really wanted it but no matter what I changed I just couldn't get it right. I know some if this could never happen but it's a story right? And of course Jasper being her cousin is a little obvious and trust me that will all backfire in the end but I promise you won't be disappointed with the story as a whole. At least I hope not. Any who, Reviews = Love and I take ideas or even little phrases you want in the story.**

**Well, Peace (:**


	7. Party Animal

**Okay, new chapter (: (Outfit pictures on profile because I got crazy on Polyvore)**

**Playlist: All the right moves-One republic. (Has nothing really to do with the chapter but I just love that song)**

**Aro's Point of View: (Volterra, Italy)**

"What do you mean she disappeared?" Cauis glared at me.

"Her records…. your majesty, have just disappeared. It's almost as if Isabella Swan never existed. I also took the liberty to look up her dear friend. The Whitlock child. Apparently he never "existed" either." I sighed and excused him from my quarters. This wasn't too surprising. Of course he would have gone with her. I studied the family photo on my desk. My dear sister and her daughter. It was such a waste to have to exterminate Renee. She was a wonderful ruler but it's her fault she wouldn't hand her power over to me. She was a great actress. Her daughter had no clue we weren't on great terms anymore. Again, back to Isabella. She's a liability. If she decides to come back, I could be discovered.

"This just won't do…" I muttered to myself. I'll find her and then send her to be with her mother again. I'm sure she would absolutely love that…

**Edward's Point of View:**

"Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Okay, you can fucking do this Cullen." I huffed out a breath I had been holding and stood in front of my closet. I looked over at my dresser and eyed the collection of contacts that had begun to manifest. Alice liked to call them 'Stocking stuffers'. I groaned and thought back to last night. I kissed her.

"Stop being a girl, Cullen. You never used to care what you looked like." I told myself.

"That was before you had a gorgeous girlfriend." Alice sang behind me. I closed my eyes and winced when I heard her approach my closet.

"Will…you help me Alice?" She smiled and began to dance around me.

"Finally. I've been waiting for this day forever. Who knew all you needed was a girl." I mocked her and sat down on my bed. She rifled through and grabbed my outfit for the day. A green t-shirt that read 'Party Animal', a green, blue, black, and white plaid button up and some dark wash jeans.

"Alice. Where do you find this stuff? I didn't even know I had this!" She laughed.

"I'm magic." She turned and I heard something before a box hit me in the head.

"Put them in or I'll have to take force." I looked down at the box.

"Whatever. Fine. But it's not because you told me to."

**Bella's Point of View:**

"Goooood morning!" I bounded downstairs while two grump teenagers glared at me with wild eyes and bird nests on their heads. I was glad the weekend was over considering all we did was fish. Fish. Fish. I swear Charlie could feed a freaking army of cats with how much fish he caught. I was already changed and ready to go. I looked down and accessed my self. I have to admit; Alice knew what she was doing.

"Come one kiddos, let's get a move on!" I moved around the kitchen quickly and pushed them out of their seats. Today was going to be a good fucking day. I had anew best friend: Alice, a boyfriend: Edward and no poofy ball gown.

"Are you two doufs ready yet?" I shouted from the foot of the stairs. I heard some muttering before they bounded downstairs and I realized I had completely forgotten today was Jasper's first day.

"Are you ready for your first day Jazz?" I guess my bubbly attitude was ticking them off.

"As I'll ever be." He muttered before we both followed Emmett out to the Jeep. Usually, Jasper's attitude would annoy the hell out of me but this feeling was like an impenetrable wall to the world around me.

**Alice's Point of View:**

I hadn't seen Edward this happy since, well, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. I watched him drive with a huge grin on his face. Without the glasses he was like a completely different person. I always loved my brother and I always will but he looked just as amazing on the outside as he does on the inside. It was all because of Bella. It wasn't because he had a date or a girlfriend. It couldn't have been just any girl. There was something special about her. I could tell. I had a great judge of character. All of a sudden my thoughts drifted to the gorgeous man with the blonde hair. He was mysterious but I still felt drawn to him. Jasper, that's his name. Bella had told me he was single. I guess I was a LITTLE obvious about my attraction to him but who wouldn't. He was stunning. I sighed and Edward looked over.

"Is something wrong, Alice?"

"No! Of course not. Just thinking." He nodded and we pulled into our normal parking space. I looked down at my outfit choice for the day and gave a mental thumbs up. I had to admit. I knew what I was doing.

**Bella's Point of View:**

I watched as Emmett jogged over to Rosalie and thought for a minute. I know I had been calling Edward my boyfriend all morning but we hadn't really established anything last night. I looked over and saw him step out of his Volvo and my heart actually skipped a beat or something. This wasn't the Edward I had seen on my first day. Well, he was the same Edward just a different…wrapping paper or something. It was like he woke up this morning and said 'I'm going to take Bella's breath away', which I doubt he did I mean who would wake up thinking about me?

"Why hello there." I managed.

"Hello yourself." He stated. Yep, same Edward. I noticed how he began to rock back and forth on is heels nervously and grabbed his hand.

"So, uh, I know you mentioned something about me being your girlfriend and I didn't know if that was already set or if I still have to answer formally?" I bit my lip and looked down at the ground. Something about him made me feel all warm and girly inside. It was weird. He grabbed my chin and pulled me head up to look at him and placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"You don't have to be nervous around me." He whispered. I smiled and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You ready?" I asked. He nodded and we walked to the school building. I was tempted to hum the Indiana Jones theme but I didn't want to scare the poor guy off. I peered around for Jasper and spotted him and Alice talking next to the car. He had his signature smile on and I knew it wouldn't be long until she was putty in his hands.

**Jasper's Point of View:**

I woke up a bit uneasy this morning and Bella's happy go lucky attitude was throwing me off. When we got to school I think she forgot about me because her and her date from Friday night were whispering quietly to each other in their own little world. I began walking to the entrance of the school when I spotted a tuft of spiky dark hair. She was standing next to a shiny Volvo while texting on her cell phone. I had run into her on Wednesday night and her eyes kept dancing throughout my mind since. I wanted to at least know her name so I took a deep breath and strode over at an easy pace. She looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching her and a flick of emotion sparked in her eyes. I couldn't tell which one though.

"Hi. I'm Jasper." I stuck out my hand and she took in one of hers.

"Alice." Alice…it fits. Before I knew what I was doing I started laying down my charm techniques. I wasn't a man-whore or anything but I knew my way around the opposite sex and figured now was a good time to use it.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." She smiled and stood up a little straighter.

"Isn't Jasper like a plant or something?" I was taken of guard for a second but recomposed myself.

"I guess. Plants are good though, right?" She stared at me for a second searching my eyes for something and then smiled.

"Plants are good." She whispered before skipping away. Literally, skipping.

**Emmett's Point of View:**

In about two weeks my world has been flipped upside down. I a good way, at least but I still couldn't help but find comfort in the one thing that hadn't changed. My Rosie. She may come of as cold a heartless but she was just a baby kitten on the inside.

"How was your weekend?" She whispered in my ear.

"Boring without you. I was wondering since I didn't get to have my beach party this last weekend maybe this next weekend. Would you be in?" She pretended to think it over and nodded before giving me a quick kiss.

"C'mon Em. We have to et to class." Yep. All was well in my world.

**Edward's Point of View:**

I felt like I had stepped into a parallel universe. Never in a million years would I have though a girl like Bella when take any slight interest in me. I've always been invisible. I was good at it. Now…it's like starting over. As soon as we stepped foot in the hallway, my arm around her waist, the murmurs began. They went from small statements to a roar of dialogue. We kept on as if nothing new had happened but inside I was throwing a bitch fit. I'm pretty good at those. We passed by a group of girls astray statement floated into my ear.

"I never realized how cute he was. And smart." I about choked on my own spit. Bella gave me an odd look and I just shrugged it off. She smiled and looked down at my shirt.

"What?" I asked.

"I heard someone mention your shirt so I wanted to see what the fuss was about. 'Party animal'. Good to know." Her laughed sounded like bells but not too high pitched. I shrugged.

"Alice picked it." She nodded and we took our seats in the classroom.

**Rosalie's Point of View:**

He walked me to my class and placed a kiss on my cheek before bounding away. There was nothing special going on in class today…so I took the time to think. Lately, I felt like everyone was changing and growing up but I was staying the same. I felt a little left out to be honest. I realized I hadn't been uber friendly to Bella but it wasn't because I didn't like her, I just didn't know how to go about doing it. Apparently, there is another new kid also whom Alice is head over heels for. Jasper or something like that…

"Aren't you Rosalie?" Someone whispered in my ear. I was tempted to back had whoever interrupted my train of thought but turned around to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at my own. He had blonde shaggy hair and looked like a guy from one of those surfboard catalogs.

"Who wants to know?" I asked. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Jasper."

"Oh. Well, yes. I'm Rosalie. Call me Rose." I shook his hand and turned back around in my seat before the teacher noticed our exchange. I could see why Alice would like him. He wasn't my type but he definitely had the looks. No more than five seconds later, a note landed on my desk next to my hand. I knotted my eyebrows in confusion and opened it up.

'_Is this how class is everyday?_' was scribbled on the sheet of paper. I smiled and wrote

'_Only to welcome our new students._' Quickly before throwing it behind me. Class continued like this until the bell rang and I went to my second period.

"One down, one to go." I muttered under my breath.

**Bella's Point of View:**

I was sitting next to Edward at the lunch table when Rosalie plopped down in the other empty seat next to mine. I was a little confused at first until she turned to me, took a bite or her apple, and smiled. I was about to say hello when she pushed her tray away and turned sideways to look at me.

"Bella. I anted to say I'm sorry for not talking to you all that much. It's not because I don't like you or anything I just don't really know what to talk about…" I laughed and shook my head.

"It's fine, Rose. I never thought that." She let out a breath I didn't know she was holding and smiled.

"Good." She was about to go on about something else before she stopped herself.

"And another thing. I don't apologize often let alone for things like that so don't expect that again." She winked and we started small talk. Alice sat down followed by Emmett and then Jasper slowly walked to our table.

"May I?" He asked Alice. She looked up and nodded. He pulled the chair out next to hers and took a seat. Jazz was in the middle of drinking his milk when Emmett stood up really fast and accidentally bumped the carton. Chocolate milk ran all the way down Jazz's shirt and I tried my hardest to stifle the giggles. He was glaring a whole in Emmett's back who still hadn't noticed what he had done while Alice patted at the stain with a napkin. Rosalie was just shaking her head in disappointment and Edward was…looking at me. I smiled a little.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I just like looking at you." I blushed and Emmett cleared his throat.

"If I can have all of you attention, I would like to know if all of you are free this weekend to attend a party?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Party? Since when is there going to be a party?"

"Since this morning my dear sister." I shrugged and let him continue.

"So?"

"I can't go." Edward piped up.

"Well, why the hell no, man?"

"I have this huge test and I have t-"

"If you say the word study, I will shove a fork up your ass. You're going." Emmett smiled at him and looked around everyone else.

"Anyone else?" We all agreed we were free this weekend and though he would sit back down before he stood up on the table and made a loud whistle.

"Oh here we go." Rose muttered.

"What's he going to do?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see." She groaned.

"Yo! Everyone! Party at La Push this Friday night!" There was a round of cheers and he made a move to sit down before calming everyone down again.

"Everyone is invited." He said

"EXCEPT, Mike Newton." Em glared at Newton and then smiled again.

"See y'all there!" When he had sat down again and everyone continued on I leaned in closer to Rosalie.

"I've never been to a party." I stated.

"Does he throw them often?" I asked. She turned to look at me and nodded.

"You've never been to a party?" She said it a little to loud and Alice sat up straight.

"What?" She said. I groaned.

"Yeah. I uh have never been to a party."

"Same here." Jasper said. The group gave us incredulous looks before I shrugged and smiled.

"I guess I'll be going to one on Friday." After lunch, school went how it had since I got here and I realized I could get used to this whole routine thing.

**Okay, so as you can see there were a lot of different POV's in this chapter and I did that to just change it up a bit. Also, I felt bad for leaving Rose out so much because I do like her even though she can be a bitch sometimes. Oh and the Aro POV was kind of a spoiler and I kind of regret putting it in there but it's not like no one expected that? Hope you liked it and I LOVE your reviews and I'm really hoping to get a lot more. (:**

**Well, Peace (:**


	8. Bees don't look like bullets

"Belllaaaa! Come out, come out wherever you are!" I heard the sound of clacking heels as I sat on my bed and stared at the door. I sighed. I had agreed to let Alice 'prep' me for tonight but as soon as tonight came I realized how much I didn't want this. I bit down on my lip…hard.

"You horrible at hide and seek you know." I smiled.

"I'm hiding in plain sight."

"That only works in witness protection silly goose." Rose came in a second later behind her holding a glass of water.

"You're probably going to need this. Wouldn't want you getting dehydrated and passing out on us, would we?" My eyes widened and she laughed but didn't deny what she had just said. I sat down in my desk chair while they turned my room into a beauty salon.

"What are parties like?" I mumbled.

"It's basically a bunch of teenagers acting like idiots and being too loud." I raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you go?" Alice giggled and Rose smiled.

"Because it's fun as hell."

"How is hell fun?" Alice just rolled her eyes and kept prepping my room.

* * *

"Gorgeous!" Alice shouted. I giggled and stood up.

"Edward's here." Rose stated. I tried to hide my huge smile but failed miserably.

"Are you girls ready yet? Jazz and I have been waiting forever and Edward's here!" We heard from downstairs.

"Girls? Shall we?" Alice smirked. I took a deep breath and shut the light off as I followed them out. I didn't look up as I walked downstairs but I could help but beam when I looked up and saw Edward.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"It's really nothing…" I mumbled.

"You're right. You're beautiful without trying." I rolled my eyes but leaned into him a little more.

"Are we all ready kiddos?" Emmett asked. Everyone nodded and we all took off out the door. I shiver ran through my spine as soon as I stepped outside and I frowned. That only happened when something bad was going to happen. Edward caught my expression and grabbed my chin.

"Is something wrong?" I smiled as believable as I could and shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." He didn't look convinced but let it go anyway.

* * *

"Drink?" I sniffed the cup and shook my head.

"No thanks." Emmett shrugged and kept it for himself. I looked around at the crowd of teenagers. Something wasn't right. I felt alert, like I was being watched. Every now in then I would swear I had seen a figure move in the darkness but I just titled it paranoia.

"Bella! We should so totally do the karaoke!" I stared at Alice incredulously.

"You're kidding right?" She shook her head no and grabbed hold of my wrist.

"C'moonn." I rolled my eyes and stumbled after her.

"I don't sing very well, Alice." I protested. She scoffed.

"Sure you can. It's not that hard!" I kept stumbling on after her until I heard the sound of a bee whiz past in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned in the direction I had heard the noise come from.

"Alice…can we leave?" She turned around suddenly and took in my features. I was probably white as a ghost.

"Do you feel okay?" She asked. I shook me head no and she turned around to walk back to the others.

"Bella doesn't feel good." I made a point to catch Jasper's eye and portray my message silently. I didn't work.

"Was it something you ate?" Emmett inquired. I nodded and groaned for effect. Edward raised an eyebrow but I glared at him telling him not to say a word.

"Hey Ed, can you take her home?" My eyes widened. Jasper.

"Uh, that's okay. Edward shouldn't have to leave the party…"

"It's okay Bella. I have no problem with it." Things were getting difficult until I heard a terrible act of sickness and looked over at Jasper. He had an arm over his stomach and a painful expression. At first I thought he was really sick until he winked at me.

"You too Jazz?" Emmett groaned.

"Holy cow. I'm never letting someone else bring the food again." We all sat in silence for a moment while I bounced from foot to foot. I tried to glance towards the trees every now and then but I couldn't get a full glance without tipping off the others.

"Maybe we should all leave." Emmett stated. I sighed and tried to hide my smile. That would be perfect. Everyone agreed and we began walking towards the cars.

"Hey Jazz, how about you ride with Bella and I so you aren't so squished." Jasper's eyes widened and he glanced at me before nodding. We drove in silence for a while before Edward pulled over to the side of the road and shut the car off.

"Are we broke down?" I asked. He glanced at me and I gave up the sick act. He knew. Jasper glanced between us ad sat up straight. I looked out the rearview mirror. Edward cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"What's going on?" He asked. I heard the sound of shifting leather as Jasper squirmed around nervously. I could tell he wanted to just explain it all. I didn't. I wanted to pretend that part of my life never happened.

"Jazz? Shoot." I mumbled. He stopped moving and his eyes widened. I shrugged and looked away from Edward.

"Edward? You're going to have to stay quiet through this okay?" Edward glanced at me and nodded.

"First things first. Bella Swan isn't really the person you think she is. She is really Isabella Marie Swan, Princess of Volterra." I groaned. Why couldn't he just rip it off? Like a band-aid?

"Her mother never lived in America and the only reason she's here is because her mother was murdered. Her father is in fact Charlie Swan and Emmett is her twin brother." Edward's eyebrows raised and he passed a hand over his face.

"So, you're…royalty?" I groaned again and nodded.

"What happened at the party?" He asked.

"Actually I have no idea. I just played along with Bella." Jasper stated. I looked back over at them and caught Jasper's eye.

"They're here." Jasper shot even straighter is that was possible and looked out the window behind us.

"Chill, Jazz. They aren't following us…yet. I know they or he or even she tried to kill me tonight though so I decided we leave." Edward just looked between the two of us.

"So let me get this straight. You're basically a royalty runaway and now you're being hunted down?" I nodded. Edward looked to Jasper.

"How do you fit into all of this? Are you even cousins?" I chuckled.

"No. He's my best friend." Edward nodded and turned back to the steering wheel. He hesitated before turning the key.

"Where are going now?" I froze.

"Good question." I muttered.

"Does Emmett know?" Edward asked.

"Of course! Alice and Rose don't though." I looked back at Jasper.

"Right?" He nodded and I sighed in relief.

"How about we just go home? There's no one following us and if it was just a figure of my imagination I don't want to make a big deal about it." Edward frowned but drove in that direction anyway.

"Are you sure?" I laughed.

"We'll be fine." When we pulled in, Emmett, Rose, and Alice were all standing in the driveway

"What took you so long?" Alice shouted over the engine. Edward hesitated and shrugged.

"Wrong turn!" He shouted back. She nodded and we got out so Rose and Alice could take our place. I waved at Edward and blew him a kiss before he backed out.

"You coming inside?" Jazz yelled. I turned to him and shook my head.

"I'll be in a second." I stood under the stars and let the cool air surround me. I closed my eyes.

"Isabella. What a fancy meeting you here." My head snapped up and I slowly turned around.

"Aro?" And then there was darkness.

**Okay so it isn't as long as I would have liked and probably disappointing for as long as you guys have waited but I didn't want to start in on this climax until next chapter. Speaking of, it probably won't be coming very soon because of the holidays and such but I'll try my darndest. ALSO, I already have a plot for my next story but I think I'm going to wait until I finish this one. Remember, Reviews are the best Christmas presents for me! (:**

**Peace. Love. Joy.**

**Lindsey**


	9. Thank you

**Talk about LATE! I haven't been keeping up with schedule at all and I thank you guys who have stuck with me otherwise (:

* * *

**

My eyes fluttered open as I took in my surroundings. Where the hell was I? A slight breeze brushed my arm and I shivered. There was silence except for a dripping sound and no windows. I curled my knees to my chest and groaned. There was pain. I couldn't be sure where because I could feel it everywhere. I could tell I was in a room but that's about it. How long have I been unconscious? All I remember is the surge of fear when I saw my uncle's face and then overwhelming darkness. I had so many questions I was about to burst but first things first. I have to get out. I rubbed my eyes and wobbly stood up. I heard some paper shuffle and looked down.

"Newspaper." They expect me to use the bathroom like a puppy? I was shaking but I quickly filed that to the back of my mind. If I got in, there had to be a way to get out. I put my hands against the wall and began shuffling around feeling for a door. The only light was a tiny light bulb above my head so it was going to be a hard task. I felt wetness on my forehead, before I could find out what it was, there was a loud metal sound and then a second light. I turned around and was face to face with a flashlight.

"She's up!" The holder of the flashlight bellowed. I backed up as far as I could go and just stared.

"Felix?" I whispered. He turned to me and grimaced.

"Yeah, it's me. Now shit the hell up." I almost choked. Why was he here? Did they capture him too?

"One second Felix, I'll be right there." A muffled voice answered. I heard footsteps and soon the whole place was lit up. I squinted and took in the people around me. It all clicked though when I was his face.

"You did this?" I croaked out. Aro gave me a sly smirk and shrugged.

"It had to be done. You see, your mother was a stubborn woman." I growled and my eyes darted to everyone else.

"All of you?" I questioned. Some looked apologetic while others looked smug.

"What is going to happen to me?" I asked half-heartedly. Aro chuckled.

"You know quite well what is going to happen to you, my dear." A shot of fear rippled through my spine and I felt the hot angry tears make an appearance. Then I said what any wimpy girl in this situation would say.

"Someone will find me. You won't get away with this." I choked out. His eyes danced with laughter and I heard a few intakes of breath.

"Oh Isabella. You'll be dead before anyone notices you're gone." His words sliced through me and the memories returned.

"Before that happens. Tell me one thing." He looked at me for a long moment before shrugging and shifting his stance.

"How did you do it?" This question had haunted me for the longest time. As soon as I had heard the struggle and silence I had bolted. Not bothering to go to her rescue.

"It was quite easy of course. Your mother never really had a great judge in character. My knife but through like butter." I gasped but stood tall. I should have gone to her when I heard her voice. I was just as guilty as he. I don't know how long we stood there. Staring each other down but when Aro was handed his rusty weapon I looked him in the eye.

"You can kill me now." I stated.

**EPOV:**

I smiled as she waved to me in my rearview mirror. Though I knew it was paranoid, after everything that had happened tonight I slowed down and cut the lights where she couldn't see.

"What are you doing Edward?" I heard Alice ask. I held up a hand to quiet her and kept watching. I waited until she turned around and began walking towards the house. I was about to drive home when movement caught my eyes. There was a car. And when I turned around I saw a giant bag and two men being loaded into it. I searched for Bella but there was no sign of her. I heard Alice let out a gasp and a sob but Bella was the only thing I could think about right now.

"Shit!" I yelled out. I flipped on my lights and made a 'U' turn but the car had disappeared. I pulled up in front of her house and banged on the door. Jasper came out in his pajamas and a bag of chips, which he dropped when he saw my expression.

"It's Bella." I choked out. He ran back inside and was immediately at my side, this time with a shirt and a fuming Emmett.

"What are we going to do?" He looked at me and towards my car. I nodded and grabbed my cell phone. Rosalie was fuming and she grabbed a fistful of hair before I could start the car.

"Would someone please tell us what the hell is going on?" Emmett lightly grabbed Rose's hand and pulled it away before trying to explain the situation to Alice and Rose. After a silent search of the streets Alice piped up in a sad voice.

"What are we going to do?" She whimpered. I groaned. This wasn't going to be easy an while this will probably be the worst outcome fro myself…

"We're going to call Charlie." Emmett looked at me with a softer look.

"I know it isn't your fault, man."

"It is." I growled out before speeding up a little and tossing the phone to him. The same mantra was playing in my head repeatedly: Not her…

**BPOV:**

"Well Bella as much as I'd like to make this easier for you. I can't."

"What the hell does that mean?" He smirked and inspected his weapon.

"You'll know soon enough." That must have been some sort of queue because everyone shuffled out of the room except for two others: Felix and Demetri.

**EPOV:**

We were gathered around talking to the cops and freaking out. Charlie almost strangled me when he saw me but Emmett calmed him down enough for us to work this out. The minutes seemed like hours and I felt the world was spinning to fast for me to stay standing. I was a man but I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes. I loved her and I might never get to prove to her how much. I had told the police officers everything I knew and was ordered to stay here while the scoured the city. I wasn't religious by any means but I kept sending up prayers hoping god wouldn't harm an angel.

**BPOV:**

I stared down at the phone.

"Go ahead. Call him. I know you want to say good bye." I saw red and gripped the piece of plastic until my knuckles turn white.

"You better not harm him." I growled out.

"We won't. He is of no use to us anyway." I stared at the object. He was just a dial away. If I could think of some way to tell him where I am…

"Dude is there any food in this place? Don't they feed kids in school?" I heard the muffled voice on the other side of the wall. The school. The school? Why the hell did he bring me to the school? And if we are at the school, what room am I in? I tried to study my surroundings. A janitor's closet maybe? I looked back at the phone.

"So I can just talk to him?" Aro nodded.

"You've got 5 minutes. Don't bother telling him where you are. Then we'd have to kill him. I took a deep breath and dialed.

**EPOV:**

My phone vibrated and I jumped. I almost let it go to voicemail. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone. When I saw the caller ID it read "Unknown caller" I heard a voice in me say to pick it up so I did.

"Hello?" I muttered into the phone. The was a moment of hesitation before I heard her voice.

"Edward?" I let out a gasp of breath and kept back my sobs.

"Bella! Are you okay? Where are you? I'm so sorry I left you alone I should have waited until you went inside its all my fault!" My words were rushed but I knew she understood.

"None of this is your fault Edward." She whispered fiercely.

"Can you tell me where you are?" I stated. I heard silence before her voice again.

"No I didn't finish our essay in Mr. Banner's. I think I left my notes in the Janitor's closet when we were in there the other day." I sat for a moment. Was that a clue?

"How much time do you have?" I stated.

"5 minutes."

"Okay. Say waffle if you are someplace I know of."

"Waffles" I nodded.

"Was that sentence a clue? If yes, say 'I love you'"

"I love you." She whispered. I nodded. Essay, janitor's closet, and I know of it. Where was she? Then it clicked.

"Say 'I will miss you' if you are at the school?" There was a long silence before.

"I will miss you." I shot up and ran over to the cops.

"We'll find you Bella, I promise" I heard a male voice before the line cut off.

"Officer! I know where she is!" Charlie whirled around and grabbed my shoulders.

"The school." He nodded once and all of the cars headed out. Alice wrapped her hand around my waist and I looked down at her. I probably looked like a madman.

"We'll save her, Edward." Her assured tone calmed me and I stared at the sky.

"Please god, don't hurt my angel…" I mumbled.

**BPOV:**

I stared at Aro. If I could just stall…

"Anything else you would like?" He smirked. I pondered for a moment.

"Before I die, can you at least tell me where I am?" I needed to know if I had been correct.

"Well, I think it is called a high school but I'm not entirely sure." I tried not to smirk. I shuddered as he took a step forward and Felix and Demetri each grabbed one of my arms. He tilted my head up and I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Edward." I mumbled and then it happened so fast.

"Freeze!" My arms were immediately dropped and my eyes opened. My father held a gun pointed right at my uncle. Back up entered and cuffed Felix and Demetri. I stared up at the ceiling and slid down the wall before sobbing. After some time my father lifted me up and carried me out. I had no idea of my surroundings. I just kept playing out what had just happened. And then I saw him. He was standing by the ambulance and basically jumped over the paramedics to get to me.

"Bella!" Before he could take me however my father took a step back and glared at him. I looked up at him and punched his chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing I growled out." His eyes widened and he looked down at me. I wiggled until I could step down and adjusted my clothes before searching for him. He had made it to his car and was sitting on the hood with his head in his hands. I started to walk towards him and sped up a little the closer I got before I could reach him. All I needed was him. I grabbed one of his wrists and he slowly looked up. I leaned forward and cupped his cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered. A tear rolled down is marble skin and I wiped it away.

"How can you thank me?" He growled out. I slapped him then…hard.

"This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." I then kissed where my hand had hit.

"You did save me though." I put a hand on either side of his face and leaned down.

"Kiss me." I mumbled. He did as I told and the world disappeared.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you. So, so much." He choked out. When we broke apart a hand touched my shoulder and I turned around.

"We have to take you to the hospital miss. Just to be safe." I nodded and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Can he come with me?" I muttered.

"Of course." I stared at the building ad my life came back. All of the past memories and how I had lived.

"I finally escaped." I mumbled.

"Hmm?" Edward questioned. I looked up at him smiled.

"Thank you Edward. You helped me escape Italy." He caressed my cheek.

"You helped me escape everything." I smiled at him and we shared a moment. One that I would remember my whole life.

**Okay, okay, okay. This was a wimpy ending but I didn't want to ruin what I had. I'm thinking of a sequel but I don't think I will. There are more stories to come I promise you and first person to review will get a character appearance in my next story.**


End file.
